njssurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Hawaii
Survivor: Hawaii is the fifteenth season of the NJ's Survivor Series, which premiered on July 16, 2015 and ended on August 21, 2015, where Ben B. was crowned the winner in a 5-3-0 vote. The Fan Favorite Award was given to Kara K. who received 23.8% of the Viewer's Lounge Vote. The Player of the Season Award was given to Stephen S. Production This season features eighteen brand new castaways, divided into two tribes of nine. The tribes this season were Hiaka, wearing orange, and Kanaloa, wearing blue. The tribes are named after the Hawaiian mountain and ocean gods, respectively. On Day 7, the two tribes merged into Aumakua, wearing green, named after the highest of the four major Hawaiian deities. 29 people applied, 11 were cut from casting, and the remaining 18 went on to be this seasons castaways. The full cast of 18 and the tribal designations were revealed on July 16, 2015. Twists * Sacrificial Lambs: Every two tribal councils, both tribes would vote for someone to be the “tribe elder”. The elder would then select one person from the opposing tribe, to join their tribe, and one person from their own tribe to join the opposing tribe, forcing a total of four castaways to switch tribes every other tribal. This twist ended at the merge. * Neglect and Reflect Idol: This is a "special idol, only available to those swapped by Sacrificial Lambs, that, if found, gives the user the chance to not only void votes against whoever it is played on, but also have those votes changed (or "reflected") to the person who, whoever played the idol, is voting for. Credit for this twist goes to Spinner554. * Tribe Swap: Two people from each tribe were swapped after every two tribal councils, pre-merge, by the Sacrificial Lambs Twist. Those swapped had access to find the Neglect and Reflect Idol. * Idol Bonds: Each castaway in the season is secretly 'bonded' with a player from the other tribe. If both partners make the merge, they will receive one Hidden Immunity Idol to SHARE. If someone's partner gets voted out pre-merge, their chances at getting an idol perish. Furthermore, if a player gets three or more un-voided votes at a pre-merge Tribal Council without being voted out, their idol partnership will be revealed publicly, so all castaways know one of the idol bonds. The way a shared idol works is simple - the first to play the idol gets its worth, the other goes without. Credit for this twist goes to Suitman13. * Hidden Immunity Idols: Despite the Idol Bonds twist, there was still one Hidden Idol placed in each pre-merge-tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the answer to the clues sent daily to the immune tribe. All Idols were not re-hidden once they had been played, to help keep the number of possible idols in the game to an un-extreme. Contestants (^1) - Zach played a Hidden Immunity Idol in Episode 8, so 3 votes against him didn't count. (^2) - Dana played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Marcus in episode 8, so 6 votes against him didn't count (^3) - Josh drew the Purple Rock in Episode 8 and was eliminated. (^4) - Stephen played a Hidden Immunity Idol in Episode 12, so 4 votes against him didn't count. (^5) - Glad played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Aaron in Episode 13, so 2 votes against him didn't count. The Game (^1) - Zach played a Hidden Immunity Idol in Episode 8, so 3 votes against him didn't count. (^2) - Dana played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Marcus in episode 8, so 6 votes against him didn't count (^3) - Josh drew the Purple Rock in Episode 8 and was eliminated. (^4) - Stephen played a Hidden Immunity Idol in Episode 12, so 4 votes against him didn't count. (^5) - Glad played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Aaron in Episode 13, so 2 votes against him didn't count. Voting Table (^1) - Zach played a Hidden Immunity Idol in Episode 8, so 3 votes against him didn't count. (^2) - Dana played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Marcus in episode 8, so 6 votes against him didn't count (^3) - Josh drew the Purple Rock in Episode 8 and was eliminated. (^4) - Stephen played a Hidden Immunity Idol in Episode 12, so 4 votes against him didn't count. (^5) - Glad played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Aaron in Episode 13, so 2 votes against him didn't count.